A Deal's a Deal
by Im-that-girl-that-nobody-knows
Summary: Lithuania and Poland are to become a Common Wealth by marriage of their Grand Duke and Queen Lady. Unfortunately... Poland want a bit more that agreed to.
1. Chapter 1

**Im really surprised nobody has done this for this pairing yet, seeing as how they did this in the anime. Well! I guess I'LL just have to do it! :D**

**And, also, I don't mean to offend ANYBODY in this. AT ALL. I'm just feeling a bit paranoid about this fic, so I don't want to hurt or offend anybody's feelings. **

**I took the characters from the anime Hetalia, I did not try to include any REAL history in this. This is OBVIOUSLY not how it went down (Why else would it be rated M...?).**

**So, ONWARD! **

* * *

It really was a grand day.

Ok, maybe not.

Well... yeah, no. It wasn't. I lied.

Lithuania had just come home, and had been called upon the Great Duke immediately. He wasn't even allowed to treat his wounds or change his clothes before he was brought before the Duke himself. He sighed.

"Really? Again?" He scanned Lithuania, his clothes torn, a few scratches here and there, a bump and two arrows sticking out of his head. Lithuania averted his eyes shamefully before brining them back up to face the Duke.

"Everyday, I send you out, and you come back like this, the damn Teutonic Knights to blame."

"Y-Yes sir, I know! I am trying my hardest! Please forgive me!"

"I know our country is still growing, but we cant keep letting this happen! I believe we should make an alliance to Poland, we might be stronger that way."

"And, um, how exactly do you plan to do this?"

"I shall make an alliance by marrying their queen."

"Um...that's a big commitment. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. If it will help us, then yes."

"W-Well, alright."

"I want you to come with me when I present myself. We will leave in a matter of days."

"Yes, sir." Lithuania was escorted by servants back to his chambers, where he was allowed a hot bath. A servant helped pull the arrows out of his head, and he stripped, sinking into the warm water, cleaning his screaming cuts.

_Poland, huh? I've heard of him. They say he is... a bit different. But, I guess I'll just have to live with it, I suppose. I mean, he can't be that bad...can he?_

* * *

Poland was sitting respectively with his queen, eating dinner. Oh, how he loved his queen. She was a good ruler, and she was like a big sister, or a mother to him. He was grateful of that, seeing as how he sort of needed it.

While they were eating dinner, the head knight- the queen's personal guard, had received a letter from the Great Duke who ruled Lithuania.

_We wish to talk of an alliance to Poland. I, the Duke, propose a marriage between your queen and myself. Lithuania himself with be escorted along with me as we come to talk of these arrangements, and I wish that Poland shall be present as well. _

_I believe that this would help the sake of both our countries in the long run, and that you do consider the offer._

_Even if you decline, this letter is merely a notice that we will arrive soon. _

_-The Great Duke_

The knight read this over carefully. His queen didn't need to think of marriage right at this moment.

* * *

Sadly to say, said knight from before forgot about the letter until a few days later, finding it and presenting it to the queen and Poland.

"WHAT!? THIS IS TOTALLY UNACCEPTABLE! I OBJECT! SEND THEM THIS LETTER BACK SAYING WE DECLINE! HAVN'T YOU HEARD OF STRANGER DANGER!?"

As you can see, Poland totally flipped when he read the letter. The queen, on the other hand, was just nervous.

"Well, he has a point. What if Im sent off to marry an ugly, wrinkly old man and we hate each other?"

"Get a grip on something, Poland! This isn't the end of the world!" The knight tried to calm him down.

"IT'S NOT GET A GRIP ON SOMETHING, IT'S JUST GET A GRIP YOU IDIOT!" He cried before running to the queen, hugging her and sobbing into her stomach. She patted his head.

"There, there."

"You need to calm down! They may arrive at any time!" Another knight ran up to them.

"And that time is now! Lithuania has just arrived, your majesty." They were silent, Poland shaking in fear before he turned and ran away.

"Hey, wait! You need to be here!" He called after him. He and the queen turned around to see him sitting on what you would call the throne, right leg crossed over the other, a cocky smile on his face. He was leaning his head against his left hand, his elbow on the armrest of the chair. The queen and her personal knight just had enough time to turn around before the doors opened up, revealing three people.

* * *

Lithuania, the Duke, and his personal guard all walked in through the doors, walking halfway into the room, until stopping. Lithuania took a quick look at the other people in the room.

There was a lovely looking lady, probably the queen, standing next to a knight, with a slightly different design of armor than the knights that awaited them at the front of the giant castle, so he was probably her personal guard. Then, there was the boy on the throne.

This must be Poland.

"Ah...yes, I've heard you you two before. Thank you for taking the time to travel all this way to my land." His blonde hair hung down his face, and his green eyes shown with something of a playful matter...but he also seemed a bit scared. He hid it well, but it was still there. "You may call me Poland." He stated.

"A-And you may call me..." He stopped, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He would _not_ stutter in front of this other boy! "I am known as Lithuania. I have come here to discuss the marriage between my Duke and your queen."

"Ah, yes. I think that in all terms, this alliance will benefit both our lands." With a quick look to his queen, who nodded, he stated. "We accept your request." The queen's personal guard looked relieved, the queen excited, the Duke sort of... emotionless, but he seemed happy enough, Lithuania sighed in relief as well, the Duke's own personal guard saying nothing. "...But, I have one condition." Poland seemed to add as a second thought. Lithuania looked up at him, nervous as to what this request could be.

"I want you to, ah...how do I put this...?" He seemed to be looking for the right placing of words...what did he want Lithuania to do?

"You must show me your cock and balls!" He stated.


	2. Chapter 2

"You must show me your cock and balls!" He stated. And quite LOUDLY too. It echoed throughout the entire room. Lithuania looked absolutely horrified as everybody else just sort of stared at him in shock. The queen had suspected he was gay...but THAT seemed to be taking it a bit TOO far.

Poland was smiling at Lithuania in a way he was starting to freak him out a bit. The queen's personal guard was horrified himself, but mostly because Lithuania was.

_'Oh no! Lithuania is freaking out!' _He screamed silently in his head.

Lithuania calmed himself down before coughing then laughing lightly and shakily. "Ha ha ha. V-Very f-funny, P-Poland."

"Nope, Im serious. Show me your cock and balls!"

'B-But WHY? You don't just ask people that!"

"You look like a girl! I want to make sure!"

"B-But-"

"The deal is off unless I figure out if you are a boy or not!" He declared. The room went silent, before the Duke sighed.

"Go, Lithuania." He spun around to face his Duke.

"Y-You can't be s-seriious!"

"Yay! Let's go!"

* * *

Poland hopped from the chair and ran over to Lithuania, grabbing his wrist and pulling him through the castle. Lithuania stumbled a bit, trying to catch up with the hyper boy as he was pulled through the castle. He was finally led to a door and was pushed inside by Poland. As he caught himself from falling over on the bed, he didn't notice Poland turning and locking the door. He gathered his bearings and stood up, to be met with a double bed, covered in a pink blanket.

"S-So, this is your chambers?"

"Yep! Now," Poland took a step closer. "Strip!"

"S-Seriously, you have to be joking!" Poland narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"If I were joking, I wouldn't have pulled you in here! Be thankful I didn't make you do it out there! Now, strip!" He leaned against the door. It was obvious Lithuania wasn't going anywhere until he met the boy's desires. He reached and tugged off his over coat, taking it and gently putting it on the bed. Now he was just a short tunic-like shirt and pants along with his boots.

"Keep going." Poland urged. Lithuania sighed before going and untying his boots, taking them off and putting them at the foot of the bed. Next were the trousers...

"Can you turn around, please?"

"Ugh, fine. But, like, Im going to see it anyways, so why bother?" Poland did turn around, as to Lithuania's request. Lithuania sigh, then looked down at his trousers. Oh boy... they weren't kidding what he had heard about Poland...

* * *

Poland stared at the door as Lithuania undressed.

_This guy totally looks like a girl! He even shakes like a trembling virgin! What a wuss!_

"P-Poland, you can turn around now..." Poland turned around and took in the sight before him.

Lithuania's pants and underwear were on the bed, along with his over coat, his boots by the foot of the bed. He was still wearing his shirt, but kept tugging it down to hide his genitals, a lovely pink blush staining his cheeks.

It...it looked...

* * *

Lithuania blushed as Poland stared at his body before he stepped forward, grabbing both of Lithuania's hands before, pulling the shirt up. His genitals were there, his cock and balls all accounted for.

"C-Can I put my trousers beck on, Poland?"

"Nope!" He continued to stare before going down on his knees, looking at it closely. Lithuania tried to move, but Poland grabbed his hips, making him stay. He looked long and hard. Lithuania was getting pretty uncomfortable with im staring at his manhood like that.

"U-h, P-Poland? Y-You're k-kind of m-making me unc-comfortable..."

"Yeah, yeah. I still can't tell."

"W-What?!"

"Yeah, how do I know this isn't fake? Lay down on the bed."

"B-But..." Lithuania sighed, and sat on the bed. Poland came over and made him lay down, spreading his legs. Lithuania shivered, Poland's hands were cold. Lithuania couldn't see what he was doing, so he lifted his head a bit.

"P-Poland? W-What are yo-" He gasped, his head falling back. Poland had grabbed his member and squeezed it.

"Hmm... still not quite sure..."

"P-Poland! T-This isn't funny!"

"What isn't funny?" He started to move his hand up and down. Lithuania hd to bite his lip to keep the moans in.

"W-W-what y-you're d-doing to-aaaah~" He got cut off when Poland had pumped it a little harder. Lithuania covered his mouth with his hand, incredibly embarrassed. _D-Did I just MAKE that sound? _

Poland smirked. "Oh, you mean this, right?" He gave a particularly hard pump, and Lithuania moaned, unable to hold back the noise this time. His member was slowly hardening under Poland's grip. "My, you ARE a sensitive thing, aren't you~?"

"S-Shut u-" He gasped when Poland started to play with his balls, all while moving his hand up further to tease the head. Lithuania was gripping the bed sheets as Poland traced a finger along his almost hairless sack. He also pressed his thumb into the slit, a drop of precum rolling down.

"A-ah..." Lithuania tried to hold in his moans, but with no avail as Poland flicked his tongue out at the shaft.

"Like, don't worry Liet. This'll feel good." He held down Lithuania's hips as he slowly licked up the shaft, barely brushing it with his tongue, Lithuania's lithe body shivering.

_I-I barely know him and I'm letting myself be taken advantage of again! Why do I-_

All his thoughts got cut off when Poland kissed the tip of his member, swirling his tongue on the head. He tried not to buck his hips, even though Poland was holding him down. He chuckled.

"Lithuania, eh? I was nervous to meet you, to be honest." He ran his tongue up the shaft again. "But...you seem nice."

"Ngh..." Lithuania gripped the bedding fiercely, clenching his eyes shut. God, it was so embarrassing!

"So...I will go easy on you."

_"Easy"? What does-_

Lithuania moaned as Poland slid the head of his member into his mouth, bobbing up and down slowly, swirling his tongue around the shaft. It...It was amazing. It felt so good...

"Mmm..." Lithuania moaned. He couldn't hold back anymore, and arched his back, a tight coil in his stomach. Poland could sense he was near the edge.

_Already? Hmm..._

"A-aaAH!" Lithuania cried softly as he came into Poland's mouth. He tried to swallow it all, but failed as half of it dribbled down his chin and down Lithuania's shaft. He panted as Poland came up and straddled him, unbuttoning Liet's shirt. He bent down and took a hardened bud into his mouth and lapped at it, causing Lithuania to moan softly, and grip Poland's hips.

"Liet?"

"Nnn..." Lithuania could care less by tho point. He was too horny to think straight about what was happening.

"Liet? Are...Are you a virgin?" THAT shook Lithuania out of his orgasmic state. He looked up into Poland's eyes, and sighed, looking over to the side.

"...Yes, I am." Poland closed his eyes. What was he doing? Taking advantage of a virgin he had just met? Why did he suddenly do this? Lithuania looked up at him curiously.

_His moods sure do change..._

"I'm sorry." Poland said, his eyes closed. "I shouldn't have done this. I'll...I'll just go. Sure. We agree to the commonwealth. I'm sorry." He seemed on the verge of tears as he sat there, not really being able to move.

A minute of silence passed before Poland started to move off of Lithuania. Suddenly, two hands cupped the Polish man's face and brought him down to a soft, sweet tasting kiss. He blinked in surprise at Lithuania, who smiled at him kindly.

"It's alright, Pol. I...I'm ok with this. I mean, better now than later, when another nation could take it by force. I don't mind." Poland just stared at him in shock.

"But...I-I forced you into this!"

"I don't feel like it's forced now, Poland. You don't seem like the type of person to just force people to do these kinds of things." Lithuania said softly. "If you wouldn't mind... I'd like to keep going." Poland sat still, before his smile matched Lithuania's, and he went down for another kiss. "You like to kiss, hmm?"

"More or less." Poland said, as he kissed him again, making sure he wasn't crushing the nation beneath him. Lithuania softly cupped Poland's face as he relished in the feeling. It was breathtaking and wonderful. He leaned in for another kiss.

Poland got up, and removed his pants, showing a large bulge. Lithuania sat up and hesitantly placed a hand on it, rewarded with a soft moan from Poland. He moved it slightly as he went to kiss Poland's collarbone, making him shiver. He pushed Poland's hips forward, grinding his hand into the bulge as Poland moaned.

"Y-You sure you haven't done this before?"

"Positive." He smiled and kissed Poland again, tugging off Poland's underwear. Pretty soon, they were both completely naked. They both looked at each other's lithe form, the curves of hidden muscle and hairless skin. They kissed each other, tasting the others skin. It was a wonderful feeling.

Lithuania winced when Poland wiggled a first finger into his entrance. Poland seemed to have more experience, so he let him top...

He make a noise when the second finger slid its way in, starting to stretch.

"You ok?"

"Yes." He panted, "Keep going."

"Alri-" His words never reached Lithuania's ears as white, hot sparks shot through his body, making him arch his back and moan. A faint sound made the motion that Poland was lightly chuckling.

"...ound it."

"Huh?"

"I found your pleasure spot!"

Poland rubbed against it again, distracting Lithuania as he slipped in the third finger. All Lithuania could feel was a wonderful feeling of pleasure that he had never felt before. His body was more sensitive to even the lightest touches from Poland, whom was currently stroking Lithuania's side comfortingly, his fingers barely brushing the skin as he pulled his fingers out of the thoroughly prepared hole. Poland positioned himself a Lithuania's quivering entrance.

"Are you ready?"

"Ung..." Lithuania whined back at him. With a small chuckle, Poland pushed his length into Lithuania in one swift thrust. Lithuania arched his back, the rolls and waves of pleasure overtaking his body.

"G-God...!" Poland slowly started rocking his hips, waiting for a reaction from the other man.

"Mmm...f-faster..." He started to thrust, pulling out until only the head was in and slamming back in, Lithuania's moans echoing throughout the room.

"Ah..ah...ah...!"

Lithuania wondered briefly why h had never done this before, it felt amazing!

A few minutes later of thrusting and kissing, Lithuania cried out as his body spasmed and climaxed, causing Poland to reach his as well, shooting his seed deep into Lithuania. He collapsed on the bed next to Lithuania and immediately latched onto him.

"I'm sorry for earlier..."

"It's alright."

* * *

Later that night, at dinner, the two nations seemed to have solved their differences, the queen noticed. She sat at the opposite side of the table of her soon-to-be-wed husband, and looked at them.

Lithuania seemed to be trying to keep his calm, but kept fidgeting around.

_Oh! I hope Poland didn't do anything too bad to him..._

But she got a different story from the usually talkative and hyper blonde.

He was sitting, a delicate pink blush covering his face and he seemed to try and hide from sight. Whenever Lithuania looked up towards him and made eye contact, he seemed to blush more, and Lithuania simply chuckled slightly.

_Hmm..._

"So, did you two have fun messing around in the chambers?"

Both nations and the Duke did a spit take.


End file.
